Alvin and Simon Switch Minds
by sallywatermelon
Summary: Alvin and Simon switch minds. will they be able to fix it before the girls get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Simon's POV.**

_Why does Alvin always have to be so stubborn? Why can't he be like sweet innocent little Theodore right there? Why did he have to switch his book report with mine? How come at lunch he took my glasses off and put them where I couldn't find them just to look cool in front of his friends? Why does Alvin have to be my brother? _Simon pondered these questions as they all ran through his head. He didn't know why his brother always acted like a jerk. He just wished that Alvin would disappear and not come back until he was ready for him. Theodore probably never felt the way he did about Alvin, except for the pranks of course. He also wondered why the chipettes had to go to New York City with the Pemberton triplets for one week, because they were visiting their family since they hadn't seen them in three years straight. The triplets would of invited the chipmunks, but they said only girls could go on the trip, and that one day both boys _and _girls could go together to New York with them. They were very lucky to be billionaires. But he also thought they were a little spoiled since they could buy whatever they wanted _whenever_ they wanted. They rarely listened to adults, and the only one Simon thought was really nice was Jenny. Jennifer and Jenna were always fighting wherever they wanted. Simon absolutely _HATED_ Jenna because of what she did the first day that they were there. Simon thought that Jenna was worst than Alvin, and he was sort of glad that they were gone. He also sort of missed Jennifer because whenever Jeannette was too busy, Jennifer would help him with things that needed two people to completed. Now he would have to do all his experiments and projects on his own until they both came back. Jennifer used to also help Theodore bake cookies and play baseball with Alvin. She was fun to be around except for the fact that she was extremely shy and didn't have any friends besides the chipmunks and chipettes.

Just as Simon was falling asleep thinking about Jeannette, whom he liked very much although nobody else knew, Alvin shined a flashlight in his face.

"Hey Simon, you know that project you've been working on for no apparent reason?"

"There is a reason for that project Alvin. It's a time machine."

"Well, I think I broke it by accident."

"Alvin! You know you're not allowed in my lab!"

"I know, but it's fizzing and stuff. I thought you should come check it out." Simon sighed and reached for his glasses but to his astonishment, they weren't there.

"Alright Alvin, what'd you do to my glasses?"

"I accidently broke those too. Sorry." Alvin said sorry as if he didn't even care that he had broken Simon's glasses, and wasn't gonna care no matter what he did to him. Simon sighed dramatically then pulled Alvin in front of him and told him to lead him toward the basement where his lab was. Alvin did as he was told and finally showed Simon what damage had been done. He squinted at them until Alvin handed him some glasses that had a few cracks in them.

"Hey, it's better than nothing Simon." Simon continues glaring at Alvin until Alvin pointed at the machine again.

"What's this button do Simon?"

"Don't touch anything Alvi-" All of a sudden, the world went black for the both of them and they hit the ground hard.

**Alvin's POV**

When Alvin woke up the next morning, he saw he was in his bed as if nothing had happened the day before. Then he noticed something that alarmed him greatly. He was four inches taller than yesterday and everything he saw was blurry, no matter how much he squinted. _Don't tell me I'm nerdy Simon! I'm going to die if I see myself in Simon's body when I get up! _He put his feet over the floor then ran to the mirror. He gasped when he saw Simon's face looking back at him. Then he ran over to what looked like his bed and shook whoever was in it. He hoped it wasn't Simon. He would die if Simon was in his handsome body. Then he spotted Simon's glasses lying next to his pillow then picked them up and put them on. _Wow, it must be terrible having to wear glasses,_ he thought to himself. Then he shook his body until it groaned and sat up in bed. Then he reached next to his pillow for something until he realized it wasn't there.

"Wha- what happened Alvin? I feel like I grew down. And my voice—my voice is higher than yesterday! Oh my goodness!" Alvin's body ran toward the mirror and looked at it then his eyes went wide.

"Are you—are you me, and I'm you?"

"Yes Simon, now figure out a answer to this problem as soon as possible or else I'll-"

"Alvin, the girls get back in six days. What do we do?"

"I said, figure out an answer to this problem!"

"Well, I can't. You know why? I think some of my brain molecu-, molecules got stuck in your brain. You're gonna have to figure this out yourself. Maybe you can call Jennifer or Jeannette…."

"Yeah! They can help me get back to normal! Thanks Simon."

"Oh and, don't tell Theodore that we switched minds or don't tell Dave either. Don't even tell your fans, friends, or girlfriends."

"Okay, okay, I promise not to tell anyone." Alvin and Simon both thought that their new heights might be a problem. Since Alvin wasn't used to Simon's height, he bumped his head on the shelf when he used to be able to walk right under it with no problem. Simon on the other hand, was used to having to duck under the shelf above their clothes so he was surprised when he realized his head didn't even reach the top yet. Alvin still had another three or four inches to grow before his head could reach the top.

**Theodore's POV**

Breakfast was also another problem. Simon usually ate politely, but this morning weirdly he ate sloppily while Alvin, the messy one, ate using manners. After breakfast, Theodore asked Simon if he wanted to play checkers with him, and Simon had told him to find someone else to play with. Then he asked Alvin and he was expecting Alvin to say no as well. But to his surprise, he had said yes. Every morning after they played a game together, (when there wasn't any school of course) Alvin played baseball with his friends, and Theodore, and sometimes Simon, always went with him. They usually always won their games and Alvin usually was the best on his team, but today he looked as if he had lost all his memory or something, because he missed the ball every time they threw it at him. Simon looked very into the game and got mad every time one of Alvin's teammates missed the ball. This was very strange indeed, since whenever Simon didn't really pay attention to the game. He usually read a book or did something that smart people like to do. He probably didn't even know the rules to baseball.

"Simon, why are you so into the game? You never even played a real game like this with your friends. I thought you didn't know how to play. That's what you told me last time but told me not to tell Alvin because he would never stop making fun of you if you told him that. You also said you don't know how to play any sport except for basketball and soccer, and you're not even good at that, but I saw you watching football and basketball earlier, is anything wrong that I don't know about?"

"Um, uh, well, um, you see," Alvin began stuttering inside of Simon's body. He hadn't known that Simon didn't know how to play any sports! He would have gladly taught him if he wanted to learn to play good at at least one sport. He was devastated to think that Simon thought he was mean enough to not teach him how to play one little sport.

"Um, Simon, you haven't answered my question yet."

"Well, I'm just nervous about my uh, P.E. grade, that's all."

"Oh Simon, you're gonna get at least an B minus, I mean, you did pass the test about safety that we did on a piece of paper, even though you did get a C minus on the mile run test and an A minus on the basketball test to see if we could shoot ten hoops in one minute, and you shot five out of ten. A B is not a bad grade." Alvin got even more surprised at this. His own brother was getting a B minus or lowers in gym class and he didn't even know about it! He didn't know Simon kept so many secrets from him! And for good reason too, he always laughed at his brother whenever he missed a ball in baseball or ran slower than the rest of the class. He was always so mean to his brother, but he didn't know that Simon cared about the laughing. He never cared about anyone else's feelings as Brittany had said one time when she had cut her knee and he had said he didn't' care about her well-being.

"Yes it is." He said back, knowing that's what his brother would say. Theodore didn't say anything for the rest of the game and neither did Alvin. Simon came back in Alvin's body completely humiliated because he had caused Alvin's team to lose the whole game twenty to four. He walked with his arms at his sides and his head hanging at the ground. Then Theodore started wondering what was wrong with Alvin. Alvin had never caused the team to lose any game before.

"Are you okay Alvin? You've never lost anything like this before. Are you tired or worried about something?"

"No Theodore, I'm just fine. Can you leave me alone now?" Then Simon started understanding why Alvin was always so mean. He was always being tempted by everything that came in sight, and right now he felt like causing some trouble, so he waited until they got inside the house to grab Simon's glasses and run around the house with them laughing as he held them high up in the air triumphantly until he ran into Dave in the next room.

"Hey Dave, what's up? I was just bringing Simon his glasses because I found them on the floor right here for some reason."

"Uh huh, right. Listen Alvin, you've got to stop taking Simon's glasses off. How would you like it if he kept on taking your hat?"

"I wouldn't I guess."

"So you need to treat others the way you would want to be treated, got that Alvin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I understand." Alvin knew that Simon was not really paying attention to Dave. He just started walking toward his room to watch some more television.

"Uh, Simon, I thought you said after Alvin's game you would try and fix my car?"

"Oh yeah, that. Well I would but I need to-"

"You promised."

"Well, okay." This was all Alvin said before mouthing the words to Simon _help me!_ He started running toward the door after Dave and his body.

"No Alvin, you can't come with us."

"Dave, let's let him come just this once."

"Weeelll, okay. I guess I would be okay for just this once." Dave told Alvin what was wrong with the car and he pretended to start to fix it but didn't really touch anything until Simon came by and told him what to do in his ear. They fixed it then had lunch, and then they both watched television together.

When the day ended they were both grateful because they were exhausted from having to act like each other. They both fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow and hoped the next day was going to be better.

**Do you think I should finish this story? Please review as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and Simon Switch Minds 2

Alvin walked over to his own body and shook him awake. Finally Simon, who was stuck in Alvin's body, woke up.

"Why are you waking me up? It's only seven o clock in the morning. We're supposed to sleep late on days when there's no school."

"C'mon Simon, I'm going to teach you how to play baseball."

"Theodore told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter really. I'm going to make sure my brother doesn't fail gym class."

"You'd really do that? I'm the worst person in this house at baseball. Even Theodore's better than me. He's making an A minus in gym while I'm making a B minus."

"Stop complaining and get dressed. After we get our own bodies back, you'll be throwing like a pro."

"Alvin, if we're going to get our bodies back we're going to have to call Jennifer. She has a cell phone and then you ask for Jeannette. It's really simple. Then we can get our own bodies back and no one will be suspicious."

"Well, I guess calling Jennifer would be the smartest thing to do first, then I'll talk to Jeannette if she can't help."

"Or you can ask both of them for help. You two should get help right away."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know you…how did you…"

"I heard the whole thing…why didn't you two just go on and tell me you had switched minds?"

"We thought you would tell Dave."

"Tell me what?"

"D-Dave how's life going for you? Do you want us to make breakfast this morning? Theodore was just telling me to not tell you that we're going to make breakfast this morning."

"Nice try Alvin. Seriously tell me what's going on. If you tell the truth the first time I won't punish you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Don't say a word before we're done speaking. Now Simon was working on a project and I kind of broke it. Then I pushed this button while the both of us were in the lab and then we fell unconscious and then we woke up and I was him and he was me. We've been like this since yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"We thought you would get mad at us…"

"Why would I get mad at you? You two are learning more about each other and maybe this will help the fighting stop. I have to go to work now, bye fellas." Simon sighed and as soon as Dave was gone he said that it was always up to Dave to come up with the positive things about dangerous situations like this.

"Wait a minute, how is this dangerous?"

"Well according to my calculations, if we don't switch back in five days, we will be stuck in these bodies forever."

"I can't be stuck in this body forever! My fans need me!"

"And I want to make good grades and go to college and be a scientist when I grew up."

"Guys, don't you think you should call Jennifer now instead of thinking about how terrible this is?"

"Oh yeah." Simon reached up for the phone and he had to stand tip toe to reach it. Then Alvin grabbed the phone from Simon and held it up high so he couldn't reach it. Theodore told them to stop fighting and that he would call Jennifer himself.

"Hello, this is Jenna Pemberton speaking can I help you?"

"Yeah, can you give the phone to Jennifer or Jeannette please?"

"Sure thing Theodore, hold on a sec."

"Hi it's me, Jennifer."

"Can you speak up so both Simon and Alvin can hear you as well? They need to talk to you about something important."

"Hey Simon, hey Alvin, what do you need?"

"Well Simon and I switched minds two days ago. Can you help us? What do we do?"

"Was it that time machine that Jeannette and Simon were working on the other day that did it? Oh, and I helped too."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, it may have seemed like it was the time machine that did it, but it was really this necklace that has a charm on it. If two of the same people are in the room and you push on a button that has the word "do not touch" on it, then the two people in the room switch minds. The only way to break the charm is to learn more about each other and find out why each of you acts certain toward other people. Sadly, the charm needs to be broken before five days end or else you will be stuck in that person's body forever."

"Why'd you leave it there anyways?"

"Oh man, I got to go. Jenna just poured ketchup all over a bald guy's head. Bye guys. Hope you break the spell soon."

"Now what Simon?"

"I guess we try to be as nice as possible towards each other."

"Well, do you want me to teach you how to play baseball or not?"

"Um sure, I guess." By the end of the day, Simon had learned how to hit the ball perfectly and how to pitch too, almost as good as Alvin.

"How come the spell hasn't broken? I've been nice to you all day."

"Well maybe I have to learn some secrets about you Alvin. Then I can teach you some stuff and we can get back to normal."

"Teaching me is going to be much harder than me teaching you Simon."

"Hey listen, if I can pitch you can learn how to write a proper English paper."

"I'm making a B plus in English, History and an A minus in math. Science is my real problem. My highest grade in science was a seventy so far. I think Mrs. Johnson and Mr. Miles are funny teachers. But history is just boring because Mr. Foggin is so annoying. I still make okay grades in his class though. Ms. Magouirk is just so boring. I don't know when science is ever going to affect someone's life though. I mean, it's not like someone is going to hold up a gun to your head and say "why is water called H2O?" or something like that."

"Why do I need to know how to play baseball Alvin? It's not like someone is going to kill you unless you can hit a home run."

"Simon, that's different."

"How is it different?"

"I guess you're right."

"The learning shall begin tomorrow." As Alvin lay in bed, he wondered why Simon hadn't made fun of him when he said that he was making a D minus in science class. He was always making smart remarks to him about how dumb he was.

Alvin guesses it was probably because of the same reason that he was nice to Simon. He took off Simon's oversized glasses and placed them next to the pillow next to him. He was starting to get used to these huge glasses and taller body. Simon was getting used to not wearing glasses and his shorter body. It was going to feel weird but nice when they got back to their normal heights, voices, and bodies. Simon stared at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep having nightmares about him having to stay in the same body forever and his head starting to get a headache. He now knew why Simon was in a bad mood when he was doing his experiments or projects, because he always got a headache from all the technology and knowledge running throughout his brain. He actually started feeling a little sorry for Simon.

As Simon lay in his bed that night, he knew why Alvin had trouble sleeping sometimes. It was because he would always be in pain from all the exercise that he had done earlier. He was hurting everywhere and wished that all the pain would go away. He remembered his headaches he used to get when he did experiments or had a lot of things on his mind. He was glad he wasn't having one of those right now, but felt a little sorry for Alvin.

**There will be one or two more chapters before this story is done. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin and Simon Switch Minds 3

Simon woke Alvin up at six o clock in the morning and said that it was time to learn some math. Alvin groaned as usual and finally got himself out of bed, got dressed and ate breakfast. Then Simon started teaching him some of the basic science that everyone in 4th grade should know.

"Listen Alvin, you're going to learn whether you want to or not."

"But-"

"No buts. Now what two types of volcanoes are there?"

"Um, explosive and non explosive? The one that explodes makes smoke and ashes go all over the place and the non explosive one makes lave come out."

"Yes, you're right so far. Now tell me what all the planets in order are."

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, um uh, Saturn, Uranus, uhhh, and Pluto?"

"Pluto isn't a planet any more Alvin."

"I knew that."

"Did you know that you forgot Neptune?"

"I was just testing you to see if you were listening or not." For the rest of that day when they weren't eating or Simon wasn't playing baseball with Alvin's friends, they studied all the basics of science. By the end of the day Alvin knew all the stuff he needed to know for the test coming up on Tuesday after their Spring Break that they were on for a week. Just as they were about to go to bed, the boys heard a knock on the door. Dave headed for the door but the boys beat him to it. It was raining hard outside and there was thunder and lightening flashing.

"What are you doing back home so early girls!"

"Lillian just had to go back to work at this Chinese restaurant she works at on Sundays and Tuesdays. Sometimes I don't like that girl."

"Why are you all dressed like this? You must be freezing! Come on inside." All three Pemberton triplets were very happy to go inside, and Jenny was crying because of her fear of lightening.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Well you see, Lillian hired this mean babysitter, who was one of her friends, and the moment Lillian left the babysitter told us to go find somewhere else to sleep tonight and we figured you would let us stay here until Lillian gets back from work, which won't be until three thirty tomorrow."

"Why don't your parents take care of you?"

"Didn't I already tell you they're on a business trip?"

"Why don't you know your own mother's name?"

"Um—"

"Why don't you know what company your parents work for?"

"How are you rich if your brother and sister work at low paying jobs and you barely ever see your parents?"

"I guess we have to tell you guys the truth about our parents."

"They wouldn't believe us Jennifer."

"We promise. Cross our hearts and hope to be struck by lightening. And we won't tell anybody either."

"About six or seven months after Jenny got stolen, our dad told us not to go to this certain place. Of course, as soon as he turned around, I begged for Jennifer to come with me to that place. She refused until I acted as if I was going to cry if I didn't get what I wanted, I was two anyways. We both walked into the building—"

"Can you write the story down on a piece of paper?"

"Here, I already have it on paper. It has pictures of what happened and everything."

_**Jennifer's POV**_

_About seven years ago, my sister and I was going to go to this amazing place._

_But daddy said no of course. I pleaded for Jenna not to go there because he already said no, but she just started walking there so I decided to follow her. We walked into the building, which was full of spiders, cobwebs, cockroaches, and lots of other fascinating things. Jenna was a little bit frightened of all this stuff so we just was looking at everything until we heard this menacing voice behind us. He was wearing a suit of armor and had spikes on his right armor hand covering thing. He looked quite scary and then without us suspecting a thing, he picked us up and tied us to a rope saying we were sacrifices. Never had we gotten ourselves into this much trouble before. Then all of a sudden Jenna started crying. It was really loud and I guess my dad heard because the next thing I know, he comes barging into the door and gets in the way just as he was about to slice us into pieces. I still blame myself to this very day for his death._

_**Jenna's POV**_

_Me, my mom and my sister were all walking in the busy streets in New York City. It was very scary hearing gunshots off in the distance and seeing rats running loose on the streets. I didn't really like big cities like New York City, but no way was I telling anyone else that. My mom was talking to us about how we needed to learn to get along with each other, but she knew that it was hard for two five year old twins to get along. As she was explaining this, a guy with long scraggly gray hair and dirty clothes who smelled like he hadn't showered in fifty years got in our way. Did I ask him politely to move? No, instead I said these words._

"_Yo lardo! Move it! You're blocking the sun! C'mpn ape boy… I mean it! You wouldn't want to see me get mad! 'Smatter Sasquatch breath? Are you ugly AND hard of hearing? I said let's go! Move it! And speaking of ugly, have you looked in the mirror lately? When you were born I bet the doctor slapped your mother! Listen Llama Gums, I'm not gonna warn you again! Move that fat dumpster of yours now, or I wouldn't want to be responsible for my-" in slow motion it seemed like, the man turned around, pulled a gun out, and pulled the trigger at mom. I was devastated. It was my entire fault that my mother had died; it was all because of my big mouth that my mother had died. My sister and I ran out of that place before anybody could yell at us. We ran to our fifty bedroom house, sped to our room, and didn't come out until dinner time to tell everybody the bad news about what happened to our parents._

"You're saying your dad died when you was two and your mom died when you was five?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness! That means you three are orphans!"

"Yeah, we know. All throughout our lives after that we've went to six orphanages and eight foster homes."

"You can eat dinner with us and sleep at our house today." When the chipmunks and Dave all say at the table, Jenny joined the table right away, but Jennifer and Jenna just stood there.

"What's wrong?"

"We've never eaten at a table with our family before, not even when our parents were alive."

"Well, you do know good manners, don't you? I mean, everyone who goes to school knows good manners." Simon stated.

"Yes."

"You can sit by me Jennifer and Jenna." Theodore said happily.

"Thanks." After they ate dinner, the boys got ready for bed in their room and the girls all got to wear some of the clothes Jennifer had managed to grab before they were kicked out of the house. Then after Dave kissed the boys goodnight, he gave each of the girls a quick hug.

"Thanks, we haven't gotten a hug from an adult in three years." They had almost fell asleep when Alvin and Simon jumped on Jennifer's mattress that they had lent her and started asking how to break the charm.

"Well, I've seen that you two have been acting really nice toward each other, so I'll tell you what to do to break the charm. First you have to find three daisies. Then you have to take some apples juice and some grape juice and mix it with the daisies. Then drink it."

"Let's do it in the morning Alvin, I'm kind of tired."

"But Simon, don't you want your body back?" Simon was already back in his bed and starting to fall asleep when Alvin jumped on him.

"Pleease Simon, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes I do. Where are we going to get three daisies though?"

"I happen to have a few daisies on me. As well as some apple juice and grape juice." She mixed the stuff up very quickly then made them gulp it down. Simon took a little bit longer than Alvin because for some reason, he was exhausted. The boys both fell something weird happen in their bodies, then they fell down on the floor unconscious.

In the morning when Alvin woke up, he opened his eyes and ran to the mirror immediately. _I'm me again! Jennifer was right!_ He quickly shook Simon awake and he jumped out of bed as well.

"Oh my gosh, I'm blind!"

"What do you mean? This can't be right!" Alvin started panicking until he saw Simon laughing.

"In case you don't remember, I wear glasses." After he said those words, he started laughing again.

"I guess he still has a little bit of you in himself Alvin," said Jennifer who was just waking up. "Well, I hope you solve this one out on your own." And after she said that, she went downstairs to go see what kind of food they had.

"Sorry Alvin, I just had to do that."

"It's all right Simon." Then they both exchanged brotherly hugs and went downstairs to see Dave, Jennifer and Theodore all smiling at them.

"I'm glad you two learned your lesson."

"You did this on purpose!"

"No didn't. I promise. But you still did learn more about each other. My sister and I will always fight no matter what." Everyone started laughing then they all had breakfast. The boys had learned more about the triplets and more about each other as well. They had learned a lesson they would never forget.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of confusing, but I'm running out of time before I have to leave the computer. Please review!**


End file.
